


In Which Tubbo and Tommy Become Children, and The Others Struggle

by TekrarSatilacak



Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Baby Tommy, Character Death, Crack, Fluff, Reference to death, Technoblade pretends he doesn't like children, baby tubbo, but it's not peramadeath, but we all know better, eret wins father of the year, im just as surprised as you, niki is NOT a great parent, niki knits tommy a surprise..., phil was absolutely done with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekrarSatilacak/pseuds/TekrarSatilacak
Summary: "Philza was sick of this server. Right now, for the third time this week, Wilbur was arguing with Tommy, while Eret and Techno stood there watching. Tubbo was picking flowers with Niki, both braiding flowers into crowns. It was only Tuesday."Philza decides that the only way to deal with this is to turn Tubbo and Tommy into babies, and pair the others up to look after them. Eret and Techno manage to not kill Tubbo in the first five minutes. They'll be fine, right?Wilbur and Niki manage to feed Tommy at long last, they'll be fine. Totally fine. Right?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Dave| Technoblade, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 92
Kudos: 538





	1. Tubbaby - Day 1

Philza was sick of this server. Right now, for the third time this week, Wilbur was arguing with Tommy, while Eret and Techno stood there watching. Tubbo was picking flowers with Niki, both braiding flowers into crowns. It was only tuesday.

“Alright you lot, I am fucking sick of this. Tommy, Tubbo, stand over there. You four, split into pairs.” Confused looks were shared all around, but they did as they were asked.

Techno and Eret stood together, while Niki placed a flower crown on Wilbur’s head. “Don’t you look gorgeous Wilbur!”

“Yeah, yeah, he does look good, now, you four are going to learn some responsibility, and form stronger bonds.”

“Alright camp counselor. You four’ve been naughty, haven’t you?”

“I wouldn’t be laughing Tommy, you are probably getting the worst of this deal, assuming you consent, of course. You too Tubbo.”

“Well what’s going to happen to us?” Tubbo ambled over to Eret, standing on his tip-toes to place a crown on his head, woven out of purple, blue, and white flowers.

“With the help of Dream, we shall be reversing yours, and Tommy’s age. And before you ask, yes we will record this for you two to watch back. It’ll only last a week.” 

A wide grin split Tommy’s face. “So Wilbur and that have to look after me and Tubbo. That’s gold! I agree, as long as Wilbur looks after me, I’m told I was a cranky ass baby.” Phil nodded, but Tubbo looked a little more worried.

“What happens if we die?”

“You’ll respawn as normal, but as a slightly older child. The effects will reverse after a week, and only after a week. If the child dies,” Phil turned his gaze to the ‘couples’, “you fail, and there will be punishments for that.” Tubbo nodded his consent, a small smile on his face. Everyone nodded, and the game was afoot.

Eret and Techno would take care of Tubbo, and Wilbur and Niki would take care of Tommy.

Phil would finally get some fucking peace and quiet.

Eret sat humming to himself, braiding the yellow flowers into a crown, for Tubbo when he grew again. Techno was hoeing the fields, gathering his potatoes, and Eret was watching Tubbo. The boy in question was lying in a boat, stuffed with wool, giggling to himself.

“What a cutie.” He really was. Big brown eyes looked wonderingly at the world, tufts of brown hair, wispy and fair. He had tiny hands and feet, and rosy red cheeks. Eret finished the chain, scooting over to Tubbo, placing the crown over his head. It was far too big, but made a nice little flower necklace.

“Hi, Tubbaby. Who’s a cute little Tubbaby, in his Tubboat? You are.” Tubbo giggled, grabbing Eret’s finger. He scooped him up, wrapping him in a swaddle of wool. Techno looked over, wiping sweat from his brow.

“He’s not dead yet is he?”

“No, look at his cute little face.”

“He looks like every other baby I’ve ever seen.”

“Techno! He does not, he’s a million times better. And a million times cuter.”

“Okay, what do we feed him? I don’t want to wake up to him screaming like a possesed madman, because we couldn’t figure out what to feed him.”

“Uh, just give him mashed potato, and a few other things, Phil said they could eat puree, as none of us have, you know.”

“I do not know.” Eret shot him a withering glare, which shut him up.

“Wonder how Wilbur and Niki are doing?” Eret thought, while he tapped Tubbo’s nose, who giggled everytime. Eret enjoyed that sound.

“Probably well, Niki is like our mother, and can cook, so he won’t starve at least.” Eret nodded, looking up at Techno. The last rays of sunshine disappeared behind them, and Eret thought that Techno looked like a superhero, or protagonist.

His hair blew behind him, tied back in a loose ponytail, and his eyes illuminated. He smiled, and his tusks showed, below his top lip. His ears were perked up, like he was waiting at attention. He smirked, one tusk now fully visable, glinting in the the dusk.

“See something you like?” Eret shook his head.

“In your dreams, Pigman.”

“Hey now, those are fighting words, Eret. Pigman?”

“I stand by my words, Pigman.” Techno smiled as he picked up a bunch of potatoes, throwing them at Eret, who threw his arms up, protecting his face.

“Oh no,” He said to Tubbo, who was babbling to himself, “he’s bombing us, commander Tubbo!”

“HA! The baby is a higher rank than you! That’s golden. I’m in no danger here, commander Tubbo can’t even walk.”

“That’s where you’re wrong! I’m bisexual, so you’re all at risk!” Techno threw his hands up.

“Can’t argue that one cheif. You win, you win.” Eret shook his hand, a solemn look on his face.

“Now, let’s get Tubbo home, before the monsters come out.” Techno punched his arm lightly.

“Don’t think I can protect you? Wow, such faith you have.” Eret rolled his eyes playfully, picking up Tubbo, making sure to support his head and neck, like Phil told him to do. 

“No, I just don’t want to scare Tubbo.”

“You care about him way too much, he’ll respawn.”

“Yes, but he’ll see the video. Do you want to see his sad face when he sees we killed him?” Techno just focused on looking out for mobs.

“Didn’t think so.”

They got home with no issues, and as Techno made the mush for Tubbo, Eret got out a bowl and spoon. Techno spooned the mush into it, and dinner was away.

Tubbo seemed to enjoy the food, luckily, and the mess was kept to a minimum. Techno was in charge of putting him to bed. Eret cleaned up the little dinner mess there was, and began chopping potatoes into wedges, for him and Techno. They were staying in his castle, as Techno’s base was secret, and Eret respected his privacy.

Salting the wedges, on a baking sheet, he heard Techno’s deep, monotonous voice reading something to Tubbo. He does care. Smiling to himself, he put pepper, paprika, and rosemary on the wedges, and placed them in the oven.

Cleaning the chopping board, and putting it away, before grabbing the sour cream from the fridge, Eret hummed to himself. He scooped the cream into a little bowl, and set it out, in between two plates.

Techno came out, throwing himself onto the couch. Eret came and sat down next to him, moving Techno’s legs out of the way. He put them straight back, and now Eret was an oversized foot rest.

“So how’s this experience been for you?” Techno frowned in thought.

“Honestly, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. But we make quite a good pair, if I do say so myself. And you might be right, Tubbo, has the potential to be a cute baby.”

“I knew you liked him more than you were letting on! I feel the same as you, this isn’t really a punishment.” Techno nodded. The oven dinged, and Eret dumped the food onto the plates, and brought them over, with the sour cream.

“Thanks, didn’t expect this.”

“You’re a guest. Oh, nearly forgot, there’s a spare bedroom on the other side of the room we put Tubbo in.” Techno nodded his thanks, dragging his potato through the cream, leaving a light orange path in his wake. Maybe they could actually do this. Tubbo had finally stopped crying. Maybe they could keep this child alive.

When they woke that morning, and Tubbo was crying, all hope evaporated. Techno might kill that baby himself, by the look on his face. But at least they were probably doing better than Wilbur. Probably.


	2. Tommothy - Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wrote a perspective change, please welcome Wilbur and Niki to the stage!

Wilbur cursed as Tommy spat out the mashed carrots for the third time. 

“For God’s sake Tommy, eat the fucking carrot you little shit!” Wilbur was in no way surprised when Tommy started crying, instead of being a man, sucking it up, and eating the goddamn carrots. Niki looked up from her knitting, a frown on her face.

“Wilbur, be nice, he’s just a baby. Besides, I’m sure he’s just not hungry right now.” Wilbur sighed, before noticing exactly what Niki was doing.

“Are you… making a knitted shirt for him? Niki, are you knitting Tommy a version of his favourite shirt?” Niki cocked her head.

“Yeah, why?” Wilbur had the urge to laugh, but decided to spare Niki’s feelings.

“Niki, you can’t knit someone a t-shirt. That’s not something you can knit!”

“Well Tommy doesn’t wear anything else, and my mother always knitted me stuff.”

“But it was sweaters and- you know what, that t-shirt looks great, keep going.” This was a battle he was going to lose both the argument and brain cells. Wilbur tried, once again, to get Tommy to eat the carrot, and once again he refused. Wilbur decided that he was going to go get some potatoes. Maybe Tommy would eat that, although Wilbur doubted the little shit would. Niki would be fine with Tommy.

Wilbur realised the error of his ways when his communicator buzzed. He had been gone for around fifteen minutes, and while an occasional buzz was normal, that original message was followed by many, in a short span of time. Oh no.

Tommyinnit Drowned

Nihachu  
I swear I left him alone for a minute

Technoblade  
Your baby already died? Cringe

Eret  
Techno, please don’t tease them. I’m sure it wasn’t fun for Tommy

WilburSoot  
I left you alone for 15 minutes, and you killed him?

Nihachu  
Well I didn’t kill him, he did that to himself.

WilburSoot  
Don’t move, I’m coming back.

Wilbur threw open the door, assuming the worst. It wasn’t as bad as he thought. Tommy was an ugly four year old sure, and he was swimming in the badly knitted t-shirt, but nobody was dead. Niki looked worried, and Wilbur was about to give her a reason to be. He opened his mouth, prepared himself to yell at her, but Tommy ran over, and hugged him. His chin came up to Wilbur’s knee, and Wilbur cursed, as he felt like the grinch on christmas day. 

He bounced Tommy on his knee, listening to his little giggles as he bounced up and down. Niki was making some baked potatoes, which later Wilbur would scoop out the insides and feed to Tommy. Right now he was going to play with this admittedly cute child.

“Hey little Tommothy, why don’t we take that shirt off, huh?” Tommy shook his head.

“No. Love.” Tommy was saying one or two word answers, quite a smart child for his age.

“Well little Tommothy, that shirt was handmade with love, but not much skill, so if we don’t take it off, it might fall apart.” Tommy shook his head again. Niki called for Wilbur in the kitchen, so he picked up Tommy, placing him on a stool. He grabbed a spoon, and watched Tommy’s wide eyes, as he scooped the cooked potato into a bowl. Pushing the bowl towards Tommy, and giving him the spoon, he watched as Tommy brought it to his cute little smile. 

He sat next to him, helping him eat when needed, while cutting up the potato skins, just for something to do. Niki watched as well, patting Tommy’s head occasionally. When Tommy was done, Wilbur gave him a bit of potato skin to chew on, while he cleaned up the kitchen.

“Are you enjoying that Tommothy?” He nodded, still chewing. Tommy yawned, and Wilbur smiled, picking him up, and carrying him to the boat they’d stuffed with wool. Tucking him in, Wilbur sighed, feeling something in his chest that he’d never felt before.

“You know Tommy, you’re the leading man here. I’d never tell you in person, but in truth, I’m just a sidekick. I’m not the leading man, I’m just there, a sidekick. But you what Tommy? I love being at your side. When I think of all you’ve done, at your age, my heart, it swells with pride. Sometimes I hate that a sixteen year old child is better than me. But then I remember, Tommothy, that sometimes you need to stand in the shadows, and when you get your time in the spotlight, the light will shine brighter.” He got up, kissing Tommy’s forehead, and turning off the light.

He met Niki at the door, and she placed a hand on his arm. 

“I never knew you felt that way.” Wilbur sighed.

“Neither did I. But seeing him there, it made me realise that I’m just a sidekick to Tommy. But now I get to be the leading man in his life, I suppose.” Niki smiled, eyes crinkling at the side.

“Yes Wil, you will be. And I’ll be your leading lady, a dynamic duo we’ll be, right? We’ll se this to the end, won’t we?” At first, he’d thought they’d never make it, but now, he wasn’t so sure. They had managed to let him die once, but that going to be the end of it.

“Yes Niki, we’ll be the main characters of this story, and we’re going to do fucking good job.”

And Wilbur was sure they were going to do a fucking good job.


	3. Tubbaby - Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't crucify me for the wait, I swear I have a good reason, ever tried to do 6 months of Digital Technology work in 25 minutes? Not fun. Spent many a detention thinking over my life choices.

Technoblade had never been much of a people person, but he did have to admit it felt nice to talk to someone. They’d never gotten to the bedrooms, having fallen asleep mid-conversation. He woke up with his head on Eret’s shoulder, and his first thought was one of panic. What if this wasn’t what friends did. Techno never had many friends before. 

Tubbo had cried for ages last night, and all hope had felt lost. 

Techno had nearly cried when Tubbo started up again. He felt hopeless while Tubbo cried, unable to stop him. Eret had come, comforted Tubbo, and Techno thought he was going to leave the house for the day, but he gently grabbed Techno’s arm, leading him into the living room.  
His mind was a whirlwind of panic. Did he want Techno to leave? Was he uncomfortable? 

It turned out he was none of those things.

“Hey.” Eret spoke in a calm, quiet voice, and strange enough it soothed Techno’s nerves.

“Are you okay? I saw you struggling in there, everything alright?” Techno nodded, fighting around the lump in his throat. Why was he feeling like this? He wasn’t in trouble, he didn’t think. Eret sighed, nodding.

“Well, if you ever want to talk, my door is always open.”

“Really?” Techno hated how whispery his voice sounded. Eret smiled.

“Yeah, really. Now, what do you want for breakfast?” The conversation seemed so normal, that Techno barely registered that Eret had offered a place to stay when he was feeling down. He smirked, thinking of a good joke he could make.

“The souls of the innocent. You do have that one right?” Eret smiled, as did Techno as the joke landed.

“Of course!” Techno stopped laughing, confused, as Eret walked away, returning with a cardboard box, labeled ‘Souls of The Innocent’. Techno laughed harder than he thought he ever had.

“Man, you actually have them? They are out of stock everywhere else.”

“Yeah, I got a good deal, two for one. The souls of the Damned are in the cupboard.” Techno tensed as Tubbo started crying again. Eret said he’d be right back, and Techno poured the ‘Souls of the Innocent’ into a bowl. Turns out they were just cheerios, but Techno enjoyed them, so he was actually quite happy with this arrangement.

Eret came back, carrying Tubbo in his arms. He gently placed Tubbo in Techno’s arms, and he liked it more than he’d like to admit. It felt somewhat normal, and even gave Techno a warm feeling in his chest. He smirked as he thought of a joke he could make, mentally weighing the pros and cons, before speaking.

“Well, that’s dinner sorted, thanks Eret.” Eret laughed, and Techno smiled, glad the joke landed yet again. Man he was a comedic genius. Maybe he should start a stand up act? He pushed back his chair, remembering that he had to tend to his potato fields. Eret needed to go mining, and even Techno knew that taking a literal child into the mines was not allowed. 

So here he was, vibing in the fields with Tubbo. How many jokes could he make about this? How many likes was Tubbo’s life worth? If Tubbo died, would it be worth it? No, he decided, no amount of likes would fix the bond between Tubbo and him if he murdered this defenseless baby. But he could make a lot of jokes about it.

No, no, He needed to focus on his mental and physical wellbeing. Whether “he” referred to himself or Tubbo, Techno didn’t really care. As long as they were both happy and healthy, he’d be fine.

When Eret returned to the fields at around 3 in the afternoon, he found Techno asleep next to Tubbo, who had a chubby little hand tightly closed around Techno’s finger. He sighed, happy that for once Phil had made a good decision. They were all going to be alright. They were a family, a mismatched, violent at times, pretty damn wholesome family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the wait! If you enjoyed please do leave a comment, it really makes my day to hear that people enjoy what I write. (Constructive critisism is good too!)


	4. Tommothy - Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, enjoy?

Niki was about ready to tear all of her hair out, along with all of Wilbur’s. Tommy was cute, sure, but Niki was not equipped to deal with a child! Sure, she could cook, and make flower crowns, hell, she could even keep kittens alive! But these were very different things to a human child. 

Tommy was a fussy eater, he refused to take the shirt she’d knitted off, and he was far too attached to Wilbur. It had only been a day and a half, but she was ready to quit. He’d already died once, who’s to say it wouldn’t happen again? That very minute, Niki made up her mind. She picked up a pencil, hands shaking as she tried to put her feelings into words. 

She drew a blank every time, erasing every word, until the page was grey, and the eraser had been worn down. She threw the pencil across the room, storming out, and slamming the door. She ran down the path, throwing open the door to Phil’s house.

“I can’t do this. Swap me out with Puffy, or Schlatt, anyone but me! I can’t do it as well as them, I can’t keep him alive.” A confused look crossed Phil’s face, before he understood. Niki felt hot tears running down her face, and wiped them away shamefully.

“Hey, Niki, why don’t you take a seat?” Phil took her hand in his own, rough, calloused one, and led her to the couch.

“I want you to know that you are just as capable as Wilbur, Eret, and even Techno. Who knitted the shirt Tommy’s refusing to take off?”

“Well mine but-”

“Yours. Who comforted him last night when he woke up with nightmares?”

“I-I didn’t know anyone saw that.” Niki rubbed her arms self-consciously. It had been a moment with just her, Tommy, and a million other people. They saw in the ins and outs of their lives, when the heart ached, and when it soared, when they cried tears of joy and sadness. But there was never anybody there to hold her, words through a screen did nothing to help.

But when all of a sudden there was someone who believed, Niki didn’t know what to do. Phil placed a large hand on her head. He believed in her. He knew she could do it. Did she believe she could do it? Did she want to push on?

Maybe she did. Maybe she wanted to do it for Wilbur. Maybe she wanted to do it for Tommy. Maybe she wanted to make Phil proud. Maybe she wanted to prove to herself that she could do it. Maybe she wanted a lot of things. And maybe Tommy and Wilbur and Phil were the driving forces behind that want. But maybe she really could do it. She was a strong woman, she could do it.

“Phil, thank you.”

“What for?”

“Being there for me when I needed you. But I don’t need you anymore. I think I can do it, no, I know I can do it.” Phil smiled.

“I know you can too.” Niki smiled as Phil pulled her into a hug, the maybe’s swirling around her head, as the doubts had minutes before.

Maybe Niki wasn’t so bad at this, but she definitely wasn’t going to give up. Not yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment if you like it, my ego needs the boost.


	5. Tubbaby - Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop, it's kinda short, but it's been a day between updates, I'm doing pretty fucken well I think.

Eret was vibing heavily. Tubbo was asleep, and Techno was well on his way to drowsy-town, leaving Eret time to vibe. He pulled on a long, swishy dress, spinning around and around. God he loved that feeling, the dress swirling around. 

He did not love the feeling of a table in his hip. 

“Ah shit!” Maybe twirling around in six-inch heels was not smart. He froze as he heard Techno’s heavy footsteps coming down the hall. Oh fuck. This was something he usually did alone. What was he going to do, would Techno care?

He wasn’t given time to decide, as Techno came in, fumbling with the light switch. Eret, in a moment of sheer panic, struck a pose. What the hell was he thinking? Too late to stop now, Eret guessed. He kept hitting poses, and Techno looked shocked for a minute, before wandering over to the cupboard.

“Nice dress. Do you have any two minute noodles? I had to skip dinner, Tubbo was crying, so I had to read him to sleep.” Eret sighed, smiling, moving his hands from his head, to resting on the table.

“Yeah, it’s behind the canned tomatoes.” Techno threw up a peace sign, taking out a cup of instant noodles, and putting the kettle on.

“You want one?” Eret nodded, smiling. Techno smiled, reaching out a hand, to feel the fabric of the dress.

“Man, this fabric is real nice. I think red could look good on you, and a dark blue. Those are kingly colours, right?”

“Actually, purple is the colour of royalty.”

“Well buy a purple dress, it’d look good.”

“Fuck gender norms.” Techno nodded, pressing a hand to the kettle.

“Hey! Don’t do that, you’ll burn yourself!” Techno threw an amused look Eret’s way.

“I’m half pig, I have much tougher skin than you puny humans.”

“Please, just don’t. I can’t be bothered fixing you up, after making a dumb choice.” Eret sighed, pushing himself up onto the counter, swinging his legs. Techno walked over, grabbing another noodle cup, and placing it on the counter. He looked like he was battling in an internal war, before speaking again.

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Walk in those monstrosities! They’re as tall as the empire state building!” Eret shrugged. 

“I have taller ones.”

“No shit?”

“No shit. They’re eight inch heels.” Techno blinked a few times, before pouring the water into the cups of noodles. He handed Eret one, while looking through the drawers for a fork.

“They’re in the bottom drawer.” Eret laughed as Techno fumbled with a drawer, trying to open it. Eventually he managed to open it, and threw Eret a fork.

“Be careful!”

“Never. Where’s the fun in that?” Eret sighed.

“Well who’s going to be my friend if you die?”

“Well Wilbur, Tubbo, Tommy and Philza. I’m not the only person here who cares, you know.”

“I’m messing with you, I know I’m much loved!”

“You are Eret, you’re a very special man.”

“No shit sherlock, no shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, comments make my day, so speak up, my ass needs an ego boost!


	6. Tommothy  - Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the same 2 songs on repeat, when I realised that I could use them in a chapter... so I did..
> 
> "Someone to You" by Banners
> 
> "Not Alone" by Jaime Lyn Beatty

“Where were you?” Wilbur opened the door for Niki, after looking for her most of the night.

“I was just talking to Phil, nothing big.” Wil nodded, too preoccupied with adding milk to some scrambled eggs. 

“Why are you making eggs?” He sighed, reminded of the struggle the morning had been already. It was only 10 in the afternoon, and Tommy had woken up, cried for a bit, and gone back to sleep, woken up, played in the garden, cried a bit more, slept, and cried again.

“Because it’s the only thing Tommy will eat. The little shit is fussy as hell.” Niki nodded, and Wilbur cursed as the eggs began to stick to the pan.

“Here, let me.” Niki took over the eggs, doing a much better job than Wilbur was, if he was being honest. He decided to go and see how Tommy was doing, make sure he wasn’t half dead. He’d been quiet for a while, so it wasn’t out of the question.  
On a whim, he grabbed his guitar, bringing it along with him. Opening the door, he was greeted by Tommy’s wondering blue eyes. He was awake, sitting up in fact. He smiled upon seeing Wilbur, who smiled back. 

Tommy reached out his hands for Wilbur, who took Tommys tiny hands in his own big ones. Tommy stood up, rocking the boat he was sleeping in. He hugged Wilbur, which melted Wil’s heart.

“Song?” Wilbur sighed, trying to think of a song to sing to Tommy. When one came to mind, he started to strum his guitar, before singing.

“I don’t die, but fade away,  
I just wanna be someone,  
I just wanna be someone.

“Dive and disappear without a trace,  
I just wanna be someone,  
But doesn’t everyone?

“And if you feel,  
The great dividing,  
I wanna be,  
The one you’re guiding,  
‘Cause I believe,  
That you can lead the way.

“I just wanna be somebody to someone,  
I wanna be somebody to someone.  
I never had nobody,  
And no road home,  
I wanna be somebody to someone.

“And if the sun starts setting,  
And the sky grows cold  
And the clouds get heavy,  
And start to fold,  
I really need somebody to call my own,  
I wanna be somebody to someone.” 

Niki appeared at the door, a stern expression on her face.

“That’s not going to get him to sleep now, is it?” Wilbur sighed, plucking a more melancholy tune on the guitar.

“I’ve been alone,  
Surrounded by darkness,  
And I’ve seen how heartless,  
The world can be.

“And I’ve seen you crying,  
You felt like it’s hopeless,  
But I’ll always do my best,  
To make you see.

“Cause baby you’re not alone,  
‘Cause you’re here with me,  
And nothing’s ever going to bring us down,  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,  
And you know it’s true,  
It don’t matter what’ll come to be,  
Cause our love is all we need,  
To make it through.

“Now I know it ain’t easy,  
But it ain’t hard trying,  
Everytime I see you smiling,  
And I feel you so close to me,  
So tell me.

“Cause baby you’re not alone,  
‘Cause you’re here with me,  
And nothing’s ever going to bring us down,  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,  
And you know it’s true,  
It don’t matter what’ll come to be,  
Cause our love is all we need,  
To make it through.

“We’ll have trouble,  
I trip and stumble,  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes,  
I look for reason,  
But I don’t need it,  
All I need is to look in your eyes,  
And I realise.

“That baby you’re not alone,  
‘Cause you’re here with me,  
And nothing’s ever going to bring us down,  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,  
And you know it’s true,  
It don’t matter what’ll come to be,  
Cause our love is all we need,  
To make it through.” 

Wilbur looked at the sleeping form of Tommy, watching his chest rise and fall. Why was he so attached to this small human. He could easily ignore him, leave him be, but he didn’t. Something deep inside of him knew that this couldn’t last forever, that he’d have to leave Tommy soon, but he didn’t want to. 

What does one do, when their entire future is based on betrayal, and slowly going insane? They keep calm and carry on. Wilbur knew it was going to hurt Tommy, it was all he could do to hold on to these few days he had left. Everything Eret told him, everything he’d do would hurt those around him.

He didn’t know why Eret chose to tell him, those few weeks ago, in a castle that somehow felt emptier than normal. Maybe because Eret knew the pain Wilbur would cause. Maybe because Eret was in a deep state of existential dread, and fear for the future.

Having a friend who is cursed with the ability to see the future was hard. More often than not Wilbur would rock up, with chocolate ice-cream, and a million blankets, and help him through the more depressive episodes. He was there when Eret was breaking down over the fact that in a few weeks, Techno would murder Tubbo, and Eret himself. He was there when Eret was freaking out, worried for Niki when Schlatt was going to raise the taxes.

Now he felt… numb. He never knew how Eret did it, but knowing what would happen scared him. He didn’t know whether he could change the future, or whether he should just accept his fate, and cherish the moments he had left.

He picked Tommy up, careful not to wake him, carrying him to the bed Wilbur normally slept in. He placed Tommy on a pillow, and lay down next to him. It was too late for this deep bullshit. He was going to sleep, and maybe talk with Eret about coping mechanisms tomorrow. But probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, school is back, and these aren't pre-written, so consistency will be an issue. Currently it's Tuesday, and I've managed an update a day so far, let's hope I can keep this up!
> 
> Comment, please, it makes my day :)


	7. A Vision

_They sat there in silence, in solidarity. No words were needed. They knew what the other was thinking. They knew that their presence was enough for the other. But soon, nothing would be enough. The bloodshed wouldn’t be enough, the pain, the heartache, the betrayal would never be enough. Nothing was ever enough._

_But this moment was enough to light the fire of hope. Neither one would give up, the memories thrown into the fire, kindling for hope, for the need to push on. That fire burnt during their lowest lows, and their highest highs, this moment would define them. They had their moments that defined them sure, moments that when their names were uttered sent your mind straight to them. But this moment defined **them**. _

_They sat there, in silence, the beginning of the end, the ‘never enough's’, and the violence, the hate, the moments of sorrow and loss, the moments of joy, and solidarity. All the moments, in love and war, all the moments that had come of this, in this cycle of love and war, this was the moment that stuck. And why, Eret never knew. All he knew was that in the end, everyone would be divided._

_Friend against friend._

_Brother against Brother._

_And Eret would lose everything he’d worked for. And he was powerless to stop it._


	8. Welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my bullshit, preparing to make one of those abridged stories. You know the ones. Welcome to headcannon island, where I'm planning to tell the story of the dysfunctional family that is the salmon, wilbur, and fundy. I promise, I'll get to it eventually, and there is a supernatural explanation for it.

_ Did Eret feel bad about lying to Wilbur? No, no he didn’t. He had other things to feel bad about. Like the fact he literally died. That made him feel pretty shit, to be honest. It was hard enough to watch a clone drag his name through the mud. That was payment enough, he thought, and the Mycelio, an eldritch horror from the void, that had decided that Eret needed to watch a clone ruin his life thought so too. As he so eloquently put it, “ watching you try and build your reputation as a traitor back is punishment, and entertainment, enough.” _

_ Thanks to Eret’s heritage, his great-grandfather owed this horror a favor, and luckily that passed on through the generations. Eret just so happened to ask for this favor before he died, alone in the wilderness. He’d gotten to know Mycelio, after the months they’d spent together, but that’s another story. _

_ Through the magic of saving and eldritch horrors life, Eret returned to the land of the living... _

_ Just in time to be dethroned. So he dragged his ass back to the Mycelio, and begged to be sent back in time, so he could try and fix this. _

_ Of course, as payment, the Mycelio took his eyes, leaving whiteness in their absence. Oh, and told Eret that surprise! He actually couldn’t change anything, or he would be killed, for good this time. I guess favors can only get you so far. _

_ Now, Eret supposed, he was here to provide exposition. Honestly, he didn’t know why he agreed to Mycelio’s third, and final request. Document all the stories of note from the world he’d returned to. This was his first re-telling. Eret didn’t know why he started writing in third person. _

_ I’m going to resort to first person now. Hi, I’m Eret, a former resident of L’Manburg, and former dead person. And this is one of the many stories from the Dream SMP. Oh shit, I forgot I’m in this story. I’ll refer to myself in third person. After all, someone has to document this strange world. And I’m that person. The storytelling industry is fucked. _

_ -Eret _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 updates, 3 parts written in one day? From 3.25pm to 7.35pm? Call me a Godddess already.


	9. Tubbaby - Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop, yet another day

Technoblade did not usually like picnics. But all things considered, this one was actually pretty fun. He and Eret had packed a lunch, with apples, cookies, cakes, and sandwiches. They’d picked up Tubbo, Techno asking to hold him while they walked, telling Eret it was to work on his upper body strength, it was really to be closer to the small boy. 

He grabbed Techno’s hair in little fists, as it was falling out of the messy ponytail he’d put it in.

“Hey, maybe let go of that Tubbo. It’s kinda hurting.” Tubbo did not let go, not that Techno was really expecting him to, he was but a child.

The day was warm, not hot or humid, yet not cold. The wind was pleasant, and the company was good. Techno never really liked social events, but Eret was easy to talk to. They walked in silence for a bit, before sitting down in a field.

They didn’t bother with a rug, because they didn’t have one, and also because they both enjoyed the feeling of grass. Techno handed Tubbo over rto Eret, and lay down, hands behind his head looking up at the sky. He’d always loved looking at the sky, and all things blue to be honest. As he was half pigman, he had dichromate vision, which meant he could see only two of the primary colours well. Blue was one of the colours he could see well, as was red. If the colour was contrasting with the colours around it however, he could see it a lot clearer.

It was complicated, but he could see the magnific sky, and that was all that mattered to him. Eret lay down beside him, Tubbo sitting on his chest. 

“What’re you thinking about man?”

“Anarchy.” Was that a good joke? Maybe he should stop saying random things.

“When aren’t you? But really.”

“I don’t know. The sky looks really nice.” Eret smiled, turning his head to the sky.

“The sunset’s are really pretty here, have you seen them?” Techno sighed.

“No. Red’s not one of the colours I can see well. One of the perks of being non-human is the thick skin, but this is one of the downsides.” Eret patted him awkwardly, due to the angle they were laying.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Techno made a small noise, cogs in his head turning.

“If it’s alright, do you think you could describe it to me?”

“Sure. So, around the sun is like a ripe banana you know?” Techno nodded, having seen the colours of fruit a few times, when testing colourblind glasses he was too poor to afford.

“Then it moves into a more ripe orange around that, and then it fades into the sky. I’m sorry, I’m not very good at explaining things.”

“It’s alright. Tubbo would’ve been able to do it.” Eret mocked indignation.

“Would he now? What say you Tubbo.” 

Tubbo stuck his fist in his mouth, giggling.

“Seems pretty conclusive to me.” Techno smiled, looking back up at the sky. He only really needed one colour, but the others sure are nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, so I know what to keep/stop doing


	10. Tommothy - Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so sorry this is so late, and so short, there will be an explanation at the end, I promise I have a good reason

Niki was bored out of her mind. Tommy was asleep, and there was absolutely nothing to do. Wilbur was brooding in his room, probably listening to rock music. He’d said something about an “out of body experience”, but Niki wasn’t really listening.  
She turned to look over her shoulder, and was met with the cold gaze of Tommy. So he was awake.

“Hello Tommothy, do you want to go on a walk?” Tommy just stared at her, so Niki decided that yes, he would like to go on a walk. She wrapped him up in wool, and held him, shouting up to Wilbur that she and Tommy were going out. He didn’t respond, although she felt a shiver go up her spine, and a strange feeling of cold.

It was cool outside, the air crisp and fresh, just what Niki needed. Tommy wriggled in her arms, turning to rest his head on her shoulder, arms wrapped around her neck. Niki smiled, enjoying the feeling of him there, although it was more that he trusted her enough to do so that warmed her heart.

She passed a cow, which Tommy stared at in wonder, big blue eyes looking wondrously at the seemingly huge creature. They passed Techno’s base, and Niki had a great idea. Carefully, she placed Tommy on the horse, and he held onto her head, as she wrote Techno a quick note, explaining that she was borrowing the horse, and would try not to kill it.

She untied the horse, and jumped on, sitting behind Tommy, who had gathered handfuls of the mare’s hair in his tiny little fists, a gap toothed smile on his face. Niki pointed the horse in the direction of the bench overlooking Manburg, a spot she knew Tommy loved. Well, had loved. He’d begun to avoid it, giving only a vague explanation.

“The fireworks hurt my eyes.”

Which was strange, as there were never any fireworks around. They were saving those for the festival, which was coming up in a few weeks. Luckily, Schlatt and Quackity were on a business trip this week, otherwise they’d all have probably been killed.

They arrived at the bench, and Niki tied the horse to it, before sliding off, and helping Tommy down. She sat down on the bench with Tommy in her lap. Immediately she was assaulted with bright flashes of red, white, and blue. Her ears rang with Fundy’s cries, she felt hot, burning pricks all over her body. Her throat became parched, and her tongue like sandpaper.

Looking down, she saw her clothes burning up, and disintegrating. It was getting harder to breathe, as smoke filled her lungs. The colours flashed brighter, and brighter, and her body burned and ached. She practically threw herself off the bench, and the noises and visions faded into the noises of the town below.

She frantically checked her clothes, but they were intact. Fundy was by the dock, out of earshot, even if he began to scream, she never would’ve heard him. What was going on? Why was this happening? And what did the bench have to do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so next year I'm going into year nine, and this is the last week of school, so things have been wild. I'm also starting the Duke of Edinburgh next year, which in the span of six months I need to put 52 hours into, of my personal time, which will be stressful. We have to do community service, physical activity, and a skill. For my skill, I'm just gonna write a 15,000 word fic about two people falling in love, but the teacher doesn't have to know it's a fanfiction of how WIlbur met the Salmon. So expect that in roughly six months.


	11. Tubbaby - Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry I was gone so long, but I now have a Tumblr, if you wanna chat about this universe I'm creating by accident! It's thelambsauce, feel free to drop by!

Eret was tired. He’d come so far, and now it was coming to a close he didn’t know how to feel. It was bittersweet really. These five days had felt so short, yet so long at the same time. There was only two days left, and Eret didn’t know what he’d miss more, baby Tubbo, or Techno’s friendship. They’d never really interacted on the server, and probably wouldn’t after this was all over.

Techno would go back to farming potatoes, and plotting wars, just generally causing chaos.

And Eret? He didn’t know what he would do. Right now he was taking a walk, to clear his head and focus up. He walked down a path, not really having a destination.

He came to a bench that looked somewhat familiar. It overlooked Manburg, and the view was beautiful. He took a seat, and immediately regretted it.

Flashes of bright colours shone in his eyes, and shutting them did nothing to stop them. His body felt tingly, and it got hotter, and hotter, until it was almost unbearable. He heard Niki gasp beside him, and Tubbo crying out for him. He reached out trying to hold Tubbo, and tell him it would be alright, that there was nothing hurting him. 

Everything stopped, and a whisper of a deep voice echoed around Eret’s head. It was barely a whisper, and there was a hint of regret in it. “Pressure.” It grew in tone, becoming more and more harsh, and the emotion more and more raw, and in volume, grower louder and louder. Eret grabbed his head, wanting the voices to stop, anything to make them stop.

Falling off the bench, the voices, no, voice, stopped. His shoulder ached, having fallen on it. Another, more celestial voice filled his head.

_ I see you found the bench with the strongest memories. _

“You bastard! What if someone else had sat here before me? What then?”

_ That happened. A girl sat here, you should’ve seen her face. No, I wanted to tie myself here somehow, yet I could only tether my powers to a place with the most powerful memories. Unfortunately, the L’Manburg walls were torn down with the city.  _

“Why here? Why do you need to leave your mark here? We don’t want your powers here!”

_ I thought you liked me, Mycelio, God of Memories? Do I not ring a bell? Don’t you remember those fun times we spent in the future, Eret, Prince of Dreams? _

“Don’t call me that. I don’t want the stupid title, and I don’t want to be assosiated with you any longer!”

_ Your Grandfather would be so disappointed. All he wanted was his family to love me. _

“He doesn’t have anything to do with this! Dad loved you, but I don’t!”

_ I remember your father. He was always my favourite son. _

“You’re just saying that! I wish my Grandfather never met you!”

_ You’re just mad. I understand. Your father was mad as well. Not because his father was gay, but beacause he thought I used my magic to make him fall in love with me. I promise I didn’t. Now how did we end up here? We were talking about that bench. Would you mind telling me it’s history? _

“That’s not for you to understand! You… don’t belong here. You’ll never belong here. I... still don’t belong here.”

_ You belong here. Everyone here is a misfit, nobody belongs, but in a way everyone does. I understand what you’re talking about, the future is scary. Remember not to mess with it. I would hate to kill my grandson. I understand you don’t want to talk to me, but you don’t understand. Everyone needs a place they can remember what happened. Without the painful memories, we can’t grow as people. You saw what they became in the future, would you like that to be your fate? Don’t answer that, I know you don’t. Please, let this be an anchor for both of us. _

The voice ceased, and suddenly, Eret felt more alone than ever. 

“I… need help. Please. Make them stop, I don’t want to remember, please. I don’t want to be Prince of Dreams, I’ll lose myself… unless I remember. I- Mycelio, I need your help.” He collapsed to his knees, more lost than ever before. What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've been working on a personal project, so if you wanna read that, just comment, and I might put it up here. Please comment, I'm lonely :)


	12. Tommothy - Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, so I was in an angsty mood... and now you have this. Wilbur is having a time  
> TW for alcohol abuse, murder, and alcohol in general.

Wilbur stumbled out of the house, drunk. He didn’t mean to get so drunk, but one drink turned to five, and suddenly his head was fuzzy, and he couldn’t walk straight. He knew he was supposed to be watching Tommy, but there was so much pressure on his shoulders. He was supposed to raise an entire nation up from the dead and lead it. He was supposed to lead the rebellion. He was supposed to be strong, be brave, and true. 

But the longer this war went on, the more he saw that he wasn’t the main character in this tale. And it infuriated him. How could he be beaten by a fucking child? He ought to kill him, then he’d get the glory he deserved, the glory he’d worked for. Besides, what did Tommy bring to the team.  
Wilbur stalked back inside the house, slamming the door. He picked up an axe leaning against the wall, and felt the heavy wooden handle, and the clean blade reflecting his face. He turned as he heard footsteps, and the door opened, to reveal Niki, looking shaken.

“Wilbur, you won’t believe what jus- what are you doing?”

“What needs to be done.” His words slurred together, and the fear in Niki’s face almost made Wilbur stop. Almost. 

“Wilbur, what needs to be done?” Wilbur ignored her, heading towards the stairs.

“Wilbur!” 

He felt Niki’s hands pulling him back, but he shrugged them off, staggering to the side. She wasn’t giving up easily unfortunately. She grabbed a sword of the table, a carved diamond one, and swung at Wilbur, clearly aiming to disarm, but Wilbur didn’t see it that way.  
In his drunken state, he couldn’t tell left from right, let alone what her intentions were. All he saw was a blade swinging at him. He threw his axe away, and charged at Niki, throwing a punch that missed the target, instead hitting her right shoulder. The cry of pain, and betrayal did nothing to cut through the drunken shield of aggression hidden under a blanket of self-defense. 

He kept swinging, blind to anything but violence, and his own hatred. Niki ran to the next room, and as Wilbur walked into it, he felt a buzz in his pocket, but ignored it. He saw not a girl full of kindness and love cowering in a corner, but a girl who’d attacked him retreating.  
He snatched the sword from her hands, and plunged it into her chest, watching the blood creeping slowly outwards, and drip down. Niki gasped, and suddenly, Wilbur’s head felt a little clearer, and a wave of grief swept him off his feet.

“Niki… what have I done?” As she dematerialized in front of his eyes, Wilbur could feel the pain in her chest in his own, both caused at his hands. This hurt wasn’t a stab wound, but the knowledge that he’d just killed his best friend. 

Niki ran down the stairs, tears streaming down her face, holding Tommy close to her chest. They were both leaving, and the pain only grew. Wilbur grabbed the half empty bottle of whisky and took a swig. The pain numbed a little, and Wilbur felt a little better.  
Minutes turned to hours as one bottle turned to three. Wilbur was prepared to drink himself to death. Anything other than being here, where all he did was hurt. When the door opened, he couldn’t bring himself to stand up, couldn’t bring himself to speak, just raise his hand in the ever so familiar motion of bringing a bottle to his lips, and the feeling of it burning all the way down, pooling in his stomach, drowning the guilt and sadness. All he ever did was drown.

“Dad?” Looking up, he saw the blurry shape of his son.

“Fundy? Why’d you come back, haven’t you caused me enough pain?”

“You’re one to talk. I was an object to you, you only used me to fight in your stupid war. I came to check up on you, like family should. Not that you would know. You’ve taken more care of Tommy in these few days then you ever took of me. Niki said you needed help, so I came to... help”

“You've never been any help before, what makes you think you've changed? You tore down the walls I worked so hard on, why would I want the help of a traitor? You're no better than Eret.” Wilbur’s words were heavily slurred, and he wanted to sink into the floor. Even his own son hated him.

“Fine. You’re so caught up in the war, you miss the really important things, like family, and friends. You should know, there’s one war you’ll never win.” The figure of Fundy began to leave, but Wilbur held up a hand, stopping him in his tracks.

“What? What war will I never win?”

“The one in your head. Can’t you see that the guilt is eating you alive? You need help, Wilbur, and as long as you deny that you can’t carry the world, you’ll never win. This is your only future, not the glorious one you dreamed of.”

“You’ve always been a little shit, never believing in me.” The drink started talking again, and Wilbur finally let go for the first time since he’d killed, no, murdered Niki.

“What’s there to believe in Dad? I wanted to believe that you’d make it, but you’re so fucking self-centered you couldn’t see that you were hurting people! You’re fantasy of everyone loving, and following you is bullshit, and always has been! Your only future is as a fucking drunkard, unless you get your shit together!”

“Maybe I have it together! People don’t listen to words, they listen to action, and emotion! And the only powerful emotion is fear! You were always so weak, so thoughtful. You’ll never have any power Fundy!”

“Dad, I don’t want power. I… want my Dad back. But you’re never coming back are you?” With that, Fundy left, and with the slamming of the front door, Wilbur was alone again.

“You aren’t my son Fundy. My son died the minute he tore the walls down. My son is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more angst :|
> 
> I have a problem, there's been too much fluff >:)


	13. Tubbaby - Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, been struggeling a bit mentally lately, but here's a new chapter! Wrote it while listening to Pentatonix christamas music and their God rest Ye Merry Gentlemen cover slowed down. I'm very productive.

Techno liked normality. He liked seeing people going on with their days like normal, and following routine. Unfortunately for him, the Dream SMP was no place for normality. It certainly wasn’t normal to hear a pounding on the door at eleven at night, while Techno was just trying to have his now nightly conversation with Eret.

He got up, sighing, and opened the door. Niki almost fell into his arms, and Techno steadied her, taking note of her untidy appearance. First thing he noticed was Tommy clutched tightly to her chest. Eret came over, and immediately guided Niki to the couch. Techno was frozen, and he didn’t know why. Something was wrong. Niki would never take Tommy out after six pm.

Niki was curled up on the couch, and Eret was nowhere to be seen. Techno looked at the way Niki was lying on the couch, unable to find the words to talk to her. She was slightly… curled in on herself. Oh no. Checking his communicator, he saw that yes, an oh no was in order.

“Niki, did Wilbur stab you?” Niki looked away, and Techno sighed. The respawn process was quick, but it took a while for wounds to heal. And Niki had just run from one side of L’Manburg to the other, on a healing stab wound. This would not do at all, it was fighting 101 to not strain the body fresh off wounds.

“Niki, come on, let’s get some ice for that. Stab wounds hurt a lot, don’t they?” Niki glared at Techno, then nodded.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have run with that new wound, Niki, you were the one person I thought had some sense rattling around in that skull of yours.” Niki nodded as she curled into the ice pack. Techno felt bad, because he knew how much it hurt, just as badly, if not more than the actual stab wound. He sat down next to Niki, who leaned into his side.

“He tried to kill him.” Niki spoke softly, and techno looked down at her, confused. He didn’t get these cues. Then it hit him. Wilbur tried to kill Tommy.

“Why would he do that?” Niki shrugged, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Techno wrapped an arm around her, and Niki placed her head on his lap. Eret came down, softly telling Techno that he’d put Tommy to bed with Tubbo. Eret sat down on the other side of Niki, running his hand through her hair.

When her breathing evened out, and they were sure she was asleep, then techno let himself rest. As long as the people he cared about were safe, he could sleep easy. He’d found that the list of people he cared about had grown since he joined, and he was glad he had friends other than the potatoes he grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment so I know I'm doing this right! Also nearly 4000 reads what? Thank you, I love you all <3


	14. Tommothy - Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f l u f f

Niki woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. A horrific pain in her stomach nauseated her, and she turned her head, squeezing her eyes closed. She felt fabric beneath her cheek, and sighed. She was in Techno and Eret’s house, she remembered. She remembered last night all too vividly. She would probably never forget it.

She wouldn’t forget a lot of things. The feeling of having all her friends ripped away from her by an evil dictator. Sure, it would be hard on Tubbo and Tommy, but people forgot about Niki’s age. She was only nineteen, yet she’d still been imprisoned and had taxes raised, simply because she didn’t approve of Schlatt.

Speaking of Schlatt, they were lucky he had a business trip, and had taken Quackity with him. Otherwise they’d probably been imprisoned or killed. Niki flinched at the thought of being kept in the prison again. 

She needed to distract herself, but how? Looking around the room, she saw a softball, sitting by the coat rack. That reminded Niki of the time before war, when they’d gone out, and played softball at a pitch that had excited the boys so much. There had been an automatic ball dispenser, which had been much more hassle than it was useful. Tommy had come back with a large, softball shaped bruise on his forehead, and Tubbo with a limp. They said they’d fought a wild, rabid bear, but Niki and Eret saw right through that, and came to the conclusion that they’d stood in front of a high powered ball shooting machine. It had been a fun day, Niki remembered with a smile.

She saw a scarf framed above the fireplace, and her heart swelled. It was orange, purple, and pink, a shocking colour combination, but the little “F”, “N”, and “E” stitched into the fabric made it special. That scarf had come to be one rainy day, when Niki, Fundy, and Eret had been stuck inside, bored out of their minds. Niki decided that she would knit a scarf, and let Eret and Fundy choose a colour. She’d knitted it, and they shared it around, until Eret caught a very nasty cold.

He was so out of it, that he was making no sense. Phil had hooked him up to some sleep medicine, as he spent half the previous night tossing and turning in bed. He’s said such delightful things as “I’ve met God, and I told him to fuck off,” “I can finally lay down and die, this is going to kill me,” and “I met God, he had nothing nice to say about you. He was also wearing a dress, so take that homophobes.” Niki and Fundy had decided to give him the scarf after that display. 

Niki sighed. So many things had come out of her friends mouths. Eret and Fundy were nice, but boy were they stupid. A game of Settlers of Catan had brought out such gems as “I’m not going to get very far with a bunch of fucking wood,” and “that’s a shame, heres a peice of stone. No I don’t care that you don’t need it, heres’ the fucking stone.”

A vicious water fight had been the highlight of the summer two years ago. “Pick a God and start praying” had been Fundy’s warning to them both that he was going to win this. Eret responded with a mighty “Pack my battleaxe, poetry, and prepare to abandon your religion, we’re beating this motherfucker up!” Fundy ended up very wet, and Eret and Niki found out they worked great together as a team, without Fundy fucking around.

There had been a lot of good memories. Now they all felt so far away, so long ago. Because nothing lasts. And L’Manburg wasn’t going to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, i need that self eesteem boost ._.


	15. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

hey, I'm so sorry for lack of updates, I'm working on a new chapter, which should (fingers crossed) be out soon. I'm really going through it mental health-wise, and my personal life is pretty fucked up. So please excuse me, and if you're seeing this, take a mental health day, drink some water, get up and go outside, take care of yourself :)


	16. The End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story comes to a close, and opens another one, one full of heartache, family, and overall the moral ambiguity of every person

Eret saw it all. He saw Wilbur, driven to insanity, he saw them running, he saw them dying at the hands of Wilbur.

No, a false memory, a wish that it could be that easy.

He saw them staying, he saw Schlatt dying, and a feeling of freedom lifting their spirits to the moon.

Swords with stars in them crashing together with the force of two opposing waves. 

Falling, falling, into a bed of dying roses, dying love for a city that never will be again.

A blackened grey thread, winding into wings, holding them down, trapping them with knowledge, and the broken golden strings of his relationship with his sons, only one intact. Only that of the son he killed with his own sword.

Two boys, too young for war, too young for death, falling through the cracks in the ground. One catches the ledge higher up, the other lower down. Horns erupt from the higher one's skull, as he reaches for the one down below. They fall just the same.

Eret wants it to stop, he wants the future to stop. He knows how, he knows the risk. 

He’ll die if he does, but looking at the two sleeping children, holding hands even as infants, he knows that they cannot live like they’re going to. 

He knows how hard it is to kill a God. He knows that it’ll get him killed. But he also knows that if he doesn’t, those two boys would suffer more than anyone ever should.

Eret was going to kill a God. Eret was going to die.

But he wasn’t afraid, because he had his friends by his side, now and until he died. He would save them all. He was going to make the right choice this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finally over, and I shall be starting the sequel immediately! this one should (might) be longer. Look at this as a sort of prequel. For the next one, it'll be a wild ride, including OC's and other MCYT's! If you have anything you want to see in the next one, make sure to tell me :) thanks for nearly 5k reads, I love you all! Thanks for putting up with this bullshit!

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you're sick of my bullshit by now, huh. Sequel is up, it's called How To Kill a God - A dysfunctional families guide


End file.
